Save You? Save Me!
by JustForKicks91
Summary: Warren has a twin, she's been locked away in exile because their parents can't accept her abilities. Logan is sent to retrieve her because of a threat against her, will she go with him and will she ever see her twin again?  Set after X3  LoganOC
1. Chapter 1

**Short I know, but the chapters will get longer...I PROMISE!  
I hold no claims to x-men!**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY SOOOOOOO PRETTY PRETTY PLZ REVIEW!**

**Lilith's POV**

She sat quietly, her cold, dead eyes staring out at the bleak, white expanse that lies just beyond the window. A fire crackled in the hearth; its flames creating a soft glow of light that danced upon her face illuminating her elegant, yet pale features. The fire provided little warmth for her though. There was too much worry that had settled on her heart for her to feel…feel anything at all. Its attempts to warm her were hopeless even as it warmed the rest of the quaint, country cottage.

Feeling a chill wrack her bones despite the fire beside her. She pulled the large fleece blanket even tighter around her frame and curled her body, bringing her knees to her chest as she sat on the cushioned window seat. Lilith continued to stare blankly out the window at the snow-covered hills. She wanted to know why. Why was she the one cursed with these horrible powers? They seemed to manifest themselves at the most inopportune moments.

Lady Luck never bestowed her gift on Lilith. No. Instead, she only cursed Lilith. Maybe, just maybe, one day something fantastically, brilliantly, amazingly wonderful would happen. But Lilith's more pessimistic side kicked in. Why should she even dream of that when nothing wonderful ever happened to her? And with that, she turned from the window and moved quickly to the hearth. She extinguished the flames and made her way up to the wooden stairs to bed, all the while asking herself; "Why me?"

**Logan's POV**

Logan stood at the top of the ridge and stared down at the small cottage that sat in the terrain between two snow-covered hills. He knew it belonged to a woman, a mystery woman, whom few had ever seen. As far as he knew, the lady locked herself away, convinced that she is a danger, a monster cursed with uncontrollable powers. He could smell fear, taste her sadness. This made things more difficult. Such obvious depression was not a good sign. Sure, for the girl, but also for his mission. He started the descent down from the top of the ridge into the valley below, his thoughts on what he was going to tell her. He had no idea how to get her to believe him, let alone trust him enough to come back with him. But it didn't matter, Logan had a mission and he would not fail.


	2. Chapter 2

**I told ya they'd get longer! And I hold no claim on X-MEN but if anyone would like to gift me Logan/Wolverine/Hugh Jackman...I hold no objections!**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY SOOOOOOO PRETTY PRETTY PLZ REVIEW!**

**Lilith's POV**

As I lay awake, waiting for sleep to overtake me, I thought back on my childhood and how life before I had discovered my powers, before I was labeled an abomination and hidden away by my own family. It wasn't a bad childhood, just a stiff and proper one. My parents were of the society set, my father owning one of the largest corporations in the world, and my mother being from one of the oldest families in the United States. There were all these rules and expectations and I know that most families have those but my family was uber-strict about them, nary a hair out of place, or a toe out of line. The consequences were strict as well, not harsh but not a walk in Central Park. Then the day came that changed my life forever, the day my powers decided to make their first appearance.

Truth of the matter is, while my parents loved me, they were scared of me and what I am. They could barely stand the sight of me anymore and only called when absolutely necessary. My "friends" didn't even know the real reason for my permanent hiatus from our social circles and the society pages. But truth be told, I couldn't really care less what they thought about my absence, they were nothing but a bunch of stuck up, spoiled brats who were only my friends because of who my family is. And those that didn't know who her family was or didn't care otherwise only hung around me because they thought me and my brother were hot.

The funny thing about my brother is that he was a mutant too, his manifest when we were like 10, and my parents kept it hidden my strapping down his wings to his back with a special harness. It was my brother's mutation that inspired my father to create "the cure."

It was the cure that caused my brother to run away, daddy dearest tried to cure him but he didn't want it, so he broke through the window of father's office and I haven't heard from him since.

It was also the cure that caused my mutation to manifest itself. You see, I was walking through Central Park one day and this random guy, he was kinda hot, stopped me and asked me if I was Lilith Worthington and of course I told him I was, thinking he was flirting. He wasn't flirting, he suddenly pulled his arm back and flicked his wrist and a giant ass fire stream came shooting out at me, I put my arms up to protect my face and the fire didn't touch me, it just deflected to the side. He looked shocked and I was panicked, so he just took off and I fell to the ground in awe. It took me 20 minutes to get my mind working again and another 30 to make it up onto my feet and onto a bench, then another 10 to start walking home. By the time I made it home, it was pasted dark and I was terrified of what my parents would say when they found out about what happened in the park. But then I realized, I wasn't going to tell them and it didn't appear that anyone was there to see it so I was safe, right?

WRONG! Turns out there was a photographer in the park that day and he caught the whole thing on camera and sold it to a tabloid, my father was FURIOUS. That's when I begged him for the cure, literally begged him, on my hands and knees begging. He actually was considering it but then the whole Alcatraz debacle happened and he decided against it, too much tragedy had been caused by it already and he wasn't going to use it on his own daughter, just in case the press got wind of it.

Speaking of wind, my brother, my twin, my other half, I still haven't seen him. Father said he saw him at Alcatraz and that Warren had saved him but he didn't come back home. Father said that Warren told him he was happy and was in a place where he was accepted, maybe someday he'd come home but for now it was better this way. I was sad, and disappointed, but I understood.

As my thoughts of my twin continued, I slowly drifted into another fitful night of sleep.

**Logan's POV**

He heard her heart rate slow and her breathing become slow and even, '_she must be asleep_.' Her being asleep could either make his current task that much easier or that much difficult. It all depended on what kind of sleeper she was, if she was a heavy sleeper, he could just grab her and go, but if she's a light sleeper then the slightest sound or movement could wake her up and that wouldn't be good.

He didn't know much about her, but what he did know was that he needed to get her out of the cabin as quickly and quietly as possible, before anything happened to her. But knowing his luck these last few months, this job was going to be anything but easy. He stealthily made his way toward the small house, as he approached, his overly developed senses didn't pick any movement in the structure which confirmed his earlier belief that she had in fact fallen asleep.

He reached the house and swiftly made his to the door, he place his and on the knob and gave it a twist and push, '_locked' _he realized, '_no surprise really, but it can't hurt to try._' He heaved a sigh and silently under his breath mumbled, "time for plan B."


	3. Chapter 3

**My sincerest apologizes on the lack of updating, but as of late, I have been **_**extremely **_**busy. I got a job and have been visiting with my family that lives quite a bit away. So plz, stay with me and this story as I will try to update as soon as possible, but I make no promises on how **_**soon **_**I will be updating, seeing as how the holiday season is almost upon us and working at the mall during said time is a bit of a mad mission, but I have been called "Mad as a Hatter!"**

**Lilith's POV**

She tossed and turned, her dreams turning into nightmares as she slept. It was always the same, she was in the woods that surrounded her home and she was running, she was being chased by an invisible pursuer. As she ran, she heard a deep, dark, evil chuckle. A chilling, disembodied voice called to her, _"you'll never escape me Lili, I will __**get **__you." _

The nightly terror always ended the same as well, with her tripping over a fallen tree, or a stray root, the second she hit the cold ground she would bolt up outta bed like a bat outta hell and tonight was no exception. She spent the next few minutes looking frantically for any sign of the frightening pursuer of her nightmares. Of course, there was no one there, but she still heard his voice in her ears.

Her breathing had begun to slow, and her heart rate had calmed to a normal level as she calmed down. Knowing that she would be unable to return to sleep, she swung her legs over the side of her California king-sized bed and pulled on her white, faux fur lined slipper boots and grabbed her off-white zip up hoddie. She slipped her arms into the warmth the article of clothing provided and zipped it up halfway. She ran her fingers through her unruly hair and made her way to the door of her room. She was halfway across the room when her home alarm rang out, cutting the silence of the house like a knife.

**Logan's POV**

He quietly circled around the house once more, just to see if there was an entry point her missed, there wasn't. So he made his way back to the door and gave the knob a little twist, just to make sure, but no dice. He cursed silently under his breath, and did the only thing he could think of, he punched his fist through the bottom window pane of the door. He instantly regretted his decision, a shrill alarm started ringing out throughout the house and echoed through the silent woods.

He cursed again and swiftly continued with his task. He unlocked the door and quickly made his way into the small home. His eyes did a quick sweep of the immediate area and realized that the alarm key pad was nowhere in his sight line , so he could turn off the obnoxious thing , and she was nowhere to bee seen either. That's when he heard her hurried footsteps coming from the upper floor of the cabin.

He looked around him for a hiding place so that he wouldn't startle her too much, usually he would just toss her over his shoulder and haul her outta here, but Ororo had informed him that with this one, discretion was key. No finding a truly suitable place to conceal himself, he made do with the cliché big curtain bit and quickly placed himself behind the curtain and slowed his breathing so as to not make it move, thus giving away his presence and position.

He heard her tip toe her way down the wooden stairs and make her way across the living room to investigate the cause of the alarm. She was no more than 2 feet from him when he moved the curtain an inch to take a look at what she was doing, it was then he saw a gleam of metallic in her hand, _What's a girl like you doing with a weapon like that? _He wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I apologize for the lack of updates but I just haven't been hit with the creativity stick lately…but suddenly, I was whacked on the back of the head in a very Gibbs like manner and am ready to move on with the story.-I also know that on my profile in the story outfits that Lilith has red hair but when I started this story, I wasn't sure what direction it was gonna go in, but I know now and just letting y'all know that Lilith is blonde! I (once again state the obvious) own nothing. And with all the pleasantries outta the way…to quote Willy Wonka, "So much time and so little to do. Wait a minute. Strike that. Reverse it."  
_**

**Lilith's POV**

Keeping the Kel Tec P-3AT calmly by her side, Lilith quickly scanned the room and didn't see anything noticeably out of place. Taking a deep breath, she made her way into the kitchen and dining room, not seeing anything there, she quickly returned to the front room and to the security panel, punching in the code, she disabled the alarm.

_Curious as to what caused the alarm to be triggered in the first place, she turned to the door, she heard the crunch of glass under her boots and looked down. She turned her attention to the door in front of her, and noticed the bottom pane of one of the windows was broken. With no clue as to how that happened, Lilith looked around her once again, still a little uneasy. She as calmly as she could, made her way back toward the kitchen, she wanted to get a cup of tea to steady her nerves; plus, there was cardboard and duct tape to tape up the hole in her door. _

_She was just about to enter the kitchen when out of the corner of her eye, she saw her oversized curtains shift, ever so slightly and she doubted it was the wind. _

_** Logan POV**_

Watching the blonde beauty pause before entering the kitchen made him think for the tiniest second that he was caught; but when she continued on her way he was assured that he was still safely hidden, that was until he felt the barrel of a gun pressed firmly against his temple. _'Shit_,' was the only thought he had before her soft, but strong voice cut the silence, "Who are you and what do you want?"

* * *

**I know…not the longest chapter, but even the Gibbs slap can last forever…but now that I have a definite path for the story, I will try and be more involved in my own stories. Thank you guys again for the patience. **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK…I know it has been a bit since I have updated but until recently I had a job and was either too busy or too tired to think of anything but I am no longer employed and am working on getting all of my stories to the same number of chapters. That way I don't feel as if I am spending more time on one story than I am another. I am also looking for a beta if anyone is interested, please contact me on here. And without further ado, I give you the next chapter of Save You? Save Me!**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Cursing silently to himself, Logan put his hands up and spoke in a very calm, yet strong voice, "Alright now, let's just be calm and put the gun down. I'm not here to hurt ya girlie." He watched as the curtain moved to the side and he was fully exposed to her sight. She still had the gun leveled at his head, but she was now standing in front of him. He saw the doubt in her eyes at his statement and he didn't blame her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She repeated her question in the same tone as before.

Realizing he had no choice, Logan took a calming breath so he wouldn't loose his temper at the woman. "My name is Logan, and I'm here because your brother sent me." At the mention of her brother, he saw her eyes light up for however brief a moment but as soon as it had come, it was gone.

"Oh really?" the disbelief in her voice was so apparent that there was almost no room for discussion. "If he did send you, why didn't he just come himself?"

"He couldn't come for ya himself because he was busy with a school trip. But he told me to tell ya that he'd see ya when we got back." Putting his hands down so he wouldn't looking like too big an idiot.

"Alright, let's say that for a moment, I believe you. What's my nickname for him?" Thankfully Warren told him to expect that question and told him the answer.

"War and Peace. Because of his first name and the fact he has angel wings. And he calls you Lili Pad, because of your name and the fact that you love frogs." Seeing the shock on her face, he made a silent reminder to thank flyboy for that little tidbit of information.

Finally believing what he was telling her, Logan watched as she lowered the gun to her side. He noticed that she didn't quite take her finger off the trigger though. _'This is gonna be interesting' _he thought.

**Lilith's POV**

Giving the man standing in front of her, Lilith realized that he wasn't completely unfortunate looking. In fact, he was very ruggedly handsome. But now wasn't the time to get distracted by an attractive man. She sill had to find why exactly her brother had sent him her to get her.

"So why are you here again?" she questioned and then realizing he was still standing by her window and partially behind her curtains, she figured he might as well sit down if they were going to have a conversation, "You know what, come sit down. I have a feeling I might need to be comfortable for this conversation."

She moved toward the couch and looked over her shoulder to see if he was following her. By the time she sat down, he was two steps behind her. She watched as he sat in the chair across from her. For a minute or two they just stared at each other, waiting to see who would talk first.

Deciding to ease the discomfort and perhaps get him to talk, she put the safety on the gun and set it on the side table next to the couch, a comfortable distance away for him and still within reach for her. Folding her hands in her lap, she leveled her eyes to his and waited.

Coming to the realization that Logan wasn't gonna go first she sighed, took a deep breath and then started speaking in hopes of getting a real explanation from the mystery man in front of her. "So Warren sent you to get me?"

"Yup, he wants ya to come stay at the school and teach art to the students, the previous teacher decided not to come back after the whole Alcatraz fiasco."

"He wants me to teach?" she looked at him like he had grown an extra head, "but what about my control or lack thereof? He knows I can't control my powers _at all_."

"He knows, but Storm is willing to help ya learn control. So, why don't ya get upstairs and get packing. We gotta get back before the students return from their trip."

"What trip? That's the second time you've mentioned it. Where are the students exactly?"

"They're on some museum trip in New York. They're gonna be back later today. Now get moving. We got a bit of trek to the jet so ya better get going."

"Jeez, you don't have to be so bossy. And would it kill you to say please?"

"No, but it would hurt a whole helluva lot." Rolling her eyes, Lilith stood up from the couch and headed toward the stairs, picking up the handgun on the way. "By the way, that gun of your's wouldn't have killed me. Not permanently anyways." He laughed at her look of shock that crossed her features. "Up ya get girlie. We got a schedule to keep."

Shaking herself out of shock, Lilith took her time going up the stairs. When she got to her bedroom, she pulled out her plum and pink polka dotted and bow detailed six-piece luggage set and started packing. Before she zipped up the last bag, she changed into black yoga pants and a black long sleeved shirt with a purple zip-up hoodie, she put her pajamas into her bag and zipped it shut. Pulling on purple socks and her black Tory Birch boots, she sighed deeply and looked around one last time to make sure she didn't forget anything. Seeing a pair of black dot stud earrings on her bathroom sink, she picked them up and put them in, _'no reason to look like a slob now.' _

Braiding her hair in a side fishtail braid to keep it out of the way, she grabbed the two biggest suitcases and made her way back to the living room. Putting them down by Logan, she turned without a word and went to get the rest of her luggage. When she was finished hauling her stuff downstairs, Logan looked at her luggage and then at her, "That it? Or do ya got the kitchen sink to pack still?"

"Ha Ha Ha," came her dry reply, "you ready to go or what?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I put up some cardboard over the window I broke by the way." She nodded her thanks and with that they grabbed her stuff and walked out of the cottage, locking the door behind them, and into the snow. And onto her new life.

* * *

**And that ladies and gentlemen is the newest chapter and by far the longest. I guess this is what happens when your mom forgets to pay the cable bill. Let me know what ya think…sound off in the comments. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooooo Sorry that I have been absent from this story but life has a way of getting in the way…I cannot even tell you how many times I have written this chapter, either I hated it or I lost it…BUT I finally got it written so here we go!**

As she followed Logan through the woods, trudging across the snow while lugging her luggage, Lilith was a bundle of emotions. She was nervous, excited and so many other things all rolled into a 5'4, blonde package. Deciding all other emotions could wait; she focused on her irritation and with the reason for her irritation being only a foot or two in front of her, wasn't helping any.

"Are we getting close? In case you haven't noticed, it's cold out here and I'm getting tired." Silence was the only response she got, which irritated her even more. Coming to the conclusion she wasn't going to find a conversation with her companion, Lilith decided to entertain herself by letting her mind wander. _'What am I thinking? What is Warren thinking? ME teaching kids? That's just a disaster waiting to happen. I mean what happens if I lose control and hurt someone, or what if they don't want to listen to me? I bet these kids aren't that much older than me and they probably have more control than I do! UGH!'_

Lilith was so far into her own little world that she failed to notice that Logan had come to a stop and ran straight into his back. The sudden impact sent her falling on her ass into the cold snow, while all Logan did was grunt as if it didn't faze him at all. "We're here." He told her as he turn around to take in the sight of her sprawled out on the forest floor. With a quirk of his lip, she could tell that internally he was laughing at her and it really irked her, but not letting him know this, she held out her hand for help up.

Shaking his head and with a quiet chuckle, he put his hand in hers and pulled her right to her feet as if she weighed nothing. Ignoring the skip in her heartbeat at the sight of his smirk and the feel of the heat from his much larger hand, she settled on glaring at him with a look that would send most people reeling back, but all he did was laugh harder. "Come on killer, we gotta get going."

With her glare still firmly planted on her face, she turned around to pick up her scattered luggage. Bending over to retrieve a suitcase, she didn't see his eyes on her but she sure as hell felt them. "Are you going to help me or just keep staring at my ass?"

"Well…" Logan started, but was cut off by the bag that was thrown at him. Catching it and sighing, "Alright I'll help ya get these things on the jet."

"What jet? In case you haven't realized this, we're in an **empty **clearing. No jet, hell not even a deer." With that, the sexy, yet irritating smirk was back and with the push of a button, a sleek black jet appeared in the formerly empty clearing.

"You were sayin' darling?" and with that, he turned and made his way onto the magnificent piece of machinery in front of them. Lilith stood in her spot, shocked. She didn't move until a cold wind blew through the trees and chilled her to the bone. Shaking from the cold, she sprung forward, luggage in tow and made her way onto the beautiful jet and into her new life.

**Now I know it wasn't the most eventful chapter, but I hate stories that just jump from big event to big event, I like reading the small stuff. After all, the small stuff can often be the most important. PLUS, I'm kinda locked in a vacancy on this story. I'm gonna try and think really really really hard and make the next chapter a better one then this one. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what ya thought!**


	7. PETITION

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

ChaoticNightofFlames

Nessa2685

KitrentheFox

Kuramalover000

JustForKicks91

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Greeting Fellow Fanfiction readers; I know that I've been an absentee author but unfortunately the real world has taken priority over the imaginary. Even as I type this chapter, I know that I'll have to get up tomorrow for class. As much as I love my stories and appreciate my readers-and reviewers (hint hint)-I still have to put my education first. Now, enough excuses! I have time and so on with the story already. Oh and again I don't own anything other than what you don't recognize.  
**

* * *

**Lili's POV**

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, the plane was descending and the resulting bump of the landing woke me. Unbuckling the harness that kept me from rolling around during the flight, I stood up and started stretching out my sore muscles and joints. _'It really cannot be healthy to sit in one position for so long.' _Sighing in relief as my joints popped back into their proper alignment, I turned to face the broody Logan, "So El Capitan, what now?"

Shaking his head, "Now we get you squared away in your room and I go to get a drink, what you do is your problem." And with that, he grabbed a few suitcases, pushed a button on the wall and disembarked the jet.

Shrugging off the rudeness of his answer, I grabbed the remainder of my luggage and quickly followed after him, picking up my pace so I wouldn't lose him and get lost. We made our way silently along the sleek stainless hall, our footfalls echoing around us. We stopped in front of a panel on the wall that suddenly slid open to reveal a clean, white elevator. Getting onto said elevator, I tapped my toe in impatience, desperate to escape the silence that had engulfed the pair of us.

Stepping out of the white and into the dark paneled halls, Xavier's looked even better than I had imagined. Warren's description of this place had not done it justice. Being careful to take in take in as much as I could while trying to memorize the path we took so I could do retrace it later on my own. I tried really hard not to let my eyes wander the backside of the man in front of me. With broad shoulders and a smooth plane of back that lead to a really nice, firm ass…_'No, no, nope, you should not, cannot think of him like that!' _Mentally slapping myself, I pulled myself out of my own head just in time to stop from running into, and embarrassing myself in front of, Logan for a second time.

"This is yours, Warren's is across the hall and the other instructors who live here have rooms up and down the hall." Logan explained with minimal effort and emotion. "See ya around girlie." And with that, he left me standing outside of a, **my**, door, the door to my new life, with my luggage and my nerves. "Here goes nothing," I muttered under my breath and reached out to turn the knob and start anew.

* * *

**And that ladies and gents is all I got for right now. I'm not making any promises but there might be another chapter soon. TTFN and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay folks, I've been busy getting edubacated and all that. But I have since graduated and started looking for a 4 year college. BUT in between college visits and work, I have managed to whip up what I feel is an awesome chapter…a little mundane but it will pick up I promise. For right now, I'm trying to establish a baseline and backstory, 2 crucial elements to a good story. I personally hate a story that jumps around between major event to major event and leaves out the links. But enough useless prattle, on with the chapter. OH… again and for all the legalities: **_**I OWN NOTHING **_**except what you don't recognize as part of the regularly established universe.  
_**

**Lilith POV**

As I opened the door, I let out the breath I had been holding, I quickly pushed the door all the way open before my nerves forced me to change my mind. I grabbed as many suitcases as possible before venturing further into the, MY, room. Dropping most of my luggage next to the white French Country style bed, I took a chance to observe my room as a whole. The walls were painted a soft off white and all of the furnishings were what and French Country in style. _'Warren must have had a hand in decorating,' _I thought, '_only he knows how much I loved the French Countryside.'_ Walking the short distance back to the door, I grabbed the rest of my luggage and brought it in to join the rest, shutting the door in the process. I picked up the largest, and heaviest, of my luggage and placed it on the king-sized bed and removed my purple hoodie so I could start unpacking my quite large wardrobe. Even though I didn't entertain much, or at all really, in the mountain, I was still prepared for any occasion.

Walking over to the two doors on the opposite wall, I passed a set of French doors that were dressed with white, thin curtains and through them I could see a small, almost Juliet-esque, balcony. I could just imagine sitting out there when the weather was warmer and sketching the going-ons of Xavier's large stone-walled garden. I kept on toward the doors, one of which should be the closet and the other should lead to the en-suite. The first door opened inward to reveal a white tired bathroom already stocked with fluffy white towels, _'That soaker tub is going to rock!' _I thought as I backtracked to the second door, which was, naturally, the closet.

When I pulled the door open, I was pleasantly surprised to find a decent-sized walk-in and I knew that my clothes would fit just fine. _'There is nothing worse than an over-crowded closet.' _Leaving both of the doors open, I walked back to my suitcases. Pulling out each article of clothing and arranging it on the bed so I it would make its way into the proper place, I began the tedious task of unpacking and organizing my clothes. Dresses, blouses, pants, and skirts, in the closet; socks, underwear, t-shirts, and shorts into the dresser; toiletries, hair care, and the like neatly into the bathroom and 2 hours later, I was placing the last of my shoes into the closet. Dropping the remaining luggage at the foot of the bed, I flopped down on the bed just in time to hear a knock at my door.

Brushing some loose hair out of my face, I straightened up and reach the door just as a second knock sounded. Opening the door, not knowing who to expect, I found none other than Logan standing on the other side. He appeared to have freshly showered and changed, and was wearing a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a pair of well-worn biker boots. _'I wonder if all his clothes are tight like that.' _I giggled in my head. After a few moments of silence, I offered a simple "Yes?"

"I was heading down to the kitchen to grab a bite, thought I'd see if ya were hungry. Heard ya moving around in here for a while, might have worked up an appetite." His gruff voice seemed bored and slightly annoyed at having to play nice with anybody.

"I guess I could eat something, just give me a minute." I ran back into my room, tripping over my discarded suitcases in the process. Catching the floor with my hand and flipping over to land on my feet quickly, I stood up and grabbed my hoodie and slipped it on. Pushing the offending luggage out of the way, I got back to Logan just to see him shaking his head and chuckling quietly.

"You're a walking accident, aren't ya?" I just smiled, nodded and laughed. I shut my door firmly behind me as I sped up to catch his long strides. Trying to keep up and pay attention to my surrounding all at the same time, the walk to the kitchen was quick and silent.

The late night snack was just as quick and quiet with a dash of awkward thrown in to mix things up. As we finished up and put our dishes in the dishwasher, Logan headed to the garage to go get himself a drink, or so he said. I made my way, hopefully, back to my room. I'm proud to say that I only got turned around once!

Opening my door for the second time that night, I took notice of the small gold plaque with my name engraved on it. Running my fingers over it, I smiled and pushed my way into the room. Turning on the bedside lamp, I sat down on my desk chair and lazily pulled off my jacket, boots and socks. I put my boots in the closet, socks in the hamper and hung up my jacket. _'Damn OCD' _I thought bitterly, _'I'm a walking contradiction. Artistic Obsessive Compulsive.' _Removing my earrings and placing them in their whole in my organizer, I reached out and pulled back the plush white bed coverings and fell on to the bed. I was out like a light as soon as I turned out the light.  
**_**

I was up with the sun and set about my morning routine; morning yoga and a relaxing shower. I stepped out of the glass enclosure and wiped the mirror clean. I plugged in my hairdryer and dried my hair, noticing that it was almost time to get it cut. I braided the front pieces on each side and pulled it all back into a neat bun, I was unsure as to what the day would bring so better to have it out of the way just in case.

Dropping my towel into the hamper and grabbing my robe off the closet door, I walked into my recently stocked closet. I grabbed a pair of khaki skinnies, a sheer, sleeveless floral blouse and brown knee-high, lace-up boots. Walking to my dresser, I grabbed my underwear for the day and a white camisole. Getting dressed was quick enough process, what came next, less so.

Putting on make-up and doing my nails took quite a bit of time but in the end, my neutral eye, brown lips and matching nails looked perfect and I was one step closer to being ready.

Growing up in Manhattan, one of the first lessons you learn is, "Appearance is everything." Topping of my day's look with a few pieces of jewelry, wooden bangles, daisy gold and white earrings, a gold and wood ring, and I was good to go.

As I attempted to make my way to the kitchen again, I was overtaken with a bout of nerves and a sense of dread at the thought of teaching, but the knowledge that Warren would be here and that he believed in me, helped calm me down. I was beyond excited at the thought of being able to see my big brother. I haven't seen him since our father tried to "cure" him and he flew off. But after things had settled down and I moved into the cabin, we kept in touch _'Thank God for those writing lessons, who knew they would come in handy.' _Despite the fact that Warren and I were "different", our mother insisted that her children have a "proper" upbringing.

Walking into the small kitchenette Logan and I had visited the night before, I was greeted by the sight of the grumpy man himself. "Not a morning person I take it?" I asked somewhat rhetorically, "Breakfast?" All I got was a grunt in response. "Ok then."

I opened the fridge and grabbed some eggs and milk, "Scrambled good for you?"

"Whatever blows your dress up darling." His rough voice sent a small shiver up my spine. Brushing the feeling off, I set about making breakfast for two, all the while anticipating the reunion with Warren and the arrival of my future students. _'Who knows what the future holds.'_  
**_**

**And that lady and gents is 1,504 words of chapter! I feel quite accomplished. Now I know that there wasn't a lot of interaction in this chapter, but I wanted to give a bit more insight to Lilith and her personality. Like I said, BACKGROUND MATTERS! **


End file.
